Overleg gebruiker:Greenday2
Vanwaar... ...deze wijziging? 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 20:11 (UTC) :Je had toch geen toestemming om die aandelen te kopen? Greenday2 18 apr 2009 20:13 (UTC) ::Volgensmij wel hoor... 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 20:13 (UTC) :::Zie overlegpagina van Big Man, gelieve eerst zoeken of vragen voordat je zomaar aan het bedrijf komt... 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 21:20 (UTC) En? Bitte hier clicken, wat vind je er nu van? 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:40 (UTC) :De vlag is nogal onafgewerkt hé :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:44 (UTC) ::Zeg 't 'm :D --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:44 (UTC) :::Fix ik nog wel :D En verder? 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:46 (UTC) ::::lieëre doe! --`OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:47 (UTC) :::::Als da gefixt is; vind ik nog wel mankementen :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:47 (UTC) :::::Als? :p Oja, dat streepje onder de M geeft nadruk op meer. 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:53 (UTC) massaal verwijderen niet doen. zie: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:VerwijzingenNaarHier/Luchthaven. er wijzen nog tientale pagina's naar. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:01 (UTC) :Ok; dan wordt het maar een redirect; een doorverwijspagina naar een Adlitibitaanse (ofzoiet) luchthaven lijkt me niet nodig, er is geeneens een artikel over :( Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:03 (UTC) ::Ok, dan is het goed. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:05 (UTC) F:V Hehe :D --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:50 (UTC) :XD Nog 10 minuten wachten :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:50 (UTC) ::3 minutes.. 19 apr 2009 13:57 (UTC) :::Ik doe het wel met m'n bot (dat plaatsen van dat sjabloontje) --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:58 (UTC) ::::Oef; bedankt xd Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:59 (UTC) :::::Gedaan. Een paar moeten nog met de hand. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:10 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009 Opschonen Goh, zou je je OP niet ns opschonen? 51 kopjes, 67 kb groot... 19 apr 2009 14:45 (UTC) :Nee, dit is stijlvol. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:46 (UTC) ::Ben te lui; heb je zélf gezegd :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:48 (UTC) :::1-0. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:49 (UTC)~ ::::Ik zei dat je niet niet niet lui bent. -.- 19 apr 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::::XD Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:50 (UTC) 'k Hou van u!! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:53 (UTC) :Eum... :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 16:54 (UTC) ::Dà noemt ge broederschap... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:56 (UTC) :::Ah :P Zullen we een artikel maken over de Grote Twee? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 16:56 (UTC) ::::Wie zyn dat dan? SPQ en Bucurestean? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:57 (UTC) :::::Tuurlijk nie :O GD2 en Oostwest :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 16:59 (UTC) ::::::Maar allè zeg, 'k ben toch nie groot? 'k Zen 'nen onlange jong :O --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 17:00 (UTC) :::::::K mar ne meterh veivensesthig Greenday2 19 apr 2009 17:03 (UTC) ::::::::Da's nie veel.. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 17:06 (UTC) :::::::::Bwah; ben 15 cm gegroeid op 1.5 jaar ;) Greenday2 19 apr 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::::::::::Goedzo. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 17:10 (UTC) Zie Wikistad:IRC --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 17:04 (UTC) :Geraak er nie op :S Greenday2 19 apr 2009 17:08 (UTC) FONDS Betreft FONDS. Het contract ligt klaar op de betreffende overlegpagina. Tekent je even? Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) President? Je steelt m'n huisjes, schaft de brandweer af, m'n PVIR, wilt alles overhoopgooien... Dat belooft niet veel goeds! :P --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 17:05 (UTC) :Het is best wel saai met maar 1 presidentskandidaat. --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 17:06 (UTC) ::Anfii? --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 17:07 (UTC) :::Als dat van die brandweer en nog wat doorgaat stem ik Anfii :D 20 apr 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::::Nie stemmen anfii! Nie goed nie zijn! Greenday2 20 apr 2009 17:23 (UTC) :::::Alles is beter dan jij qua beleid :P --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 17:24 (UTC) ::::::*Cry :o! Greenday2 20 apr 2009 17:26 (UTC) Dark Dinges Dark Dinges, onderdeel van FONDS, is op zoek naar klanten. Het kantoor is geopend tussen 23.00 en 2.30, maar opdrachten kunnen ook in de aldaar aanwezige brievenbus worden gedeponeerd. Dark Dinges regelt alle zaken die het daglicht niet kunnen verdragen, zoals het ontwikkelen van negatieven en andere duistere zaken. Aanbieding: Uw opdracht wordt voor €10,- inclusief belastingen en toeslagen uitgevoerd. Wij krijgen onze inkomsten uit alternatieve bron. Aldus, Sumurai de achtste, directeur van Dark Dinges (20 apr 2009 20:45 (UTC)) Dark Dinges returns Als directeur van Dark Dinges is het nu zeer gemakkelijk om geld bij u te halen. Ik wens graag het symbolische bedrag van €300.000 per dag, contant. Wanneer u aan deze voorwaarde voldoet zal ik aan niemand bekend maken dat u opdracht heeft gegeven om drie mensen te liquideren... ...en anders zult u uw naam bovenaan alle krantenkoppen van Libertas zien verschijnen, zullen uw bedrijven in waarde kelderen en zal niemand meer bij u bestellen... ...dat zal je leren mensen te laten liquideren ;-) Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 15:03 (UTC) :XD :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:08 (UTC) Dark Dinges Liquidaties Dark Dinges kan u mededelen dat u zojuist aan een liquidatie bent ontsnapt, maar... ...wanneer u niet €100.000 per dag, contant betaald, zal deze liquidatie alsnog plaatsvinden... ...Goh, wat is het fijn om zo in-en-in-slecht te zijn... Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 15:10 (UTC) :Gut; w8; dan zwier ik je uit je riante villa; boycot ik je bedrijf; laat ik je schaduwen door het Libertaans Leger; en als Openbare aanklager kan ik je best wel wat maken (wat dacht je van levenslang en een boete rond de half miljard? :P) ^^ Oja; je bedrijfspanden worden dan ook meteen weer teruggehaald :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:12 (UTC) ::Je hebt misschien met de verkeerde personen gespot :p [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 21 apr 2009 15:14 (UTC) :::En ook ben ik ondercommisaris ;) :P En advocaat dus... :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:15 (UTC) ::::En een van ons wordt minister van media en economie en ik wordt waarschijnlijk ook nog minister van justitie want dat valt onder eerste minister :p [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 21 apr 2009 15:17 (UTC) :::::En dan kan ik ook nog heel wat doen, zoals (ik ben nog president tot de inhuldiging) een leger op je afsturen, je op de Publieke Omroep zwart maken, je in Vienna Uno zwartmaken ... :P 21 apr 2009 15:19 (UTC) Goede publiciteit, (verkiezingen) --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 15:22 (UTC) Bedankt dat je me wilde vermoorden :D IK BEN ERACHTER GEKOMEN, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 21 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) :XD Greenday2 21 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) ::Zo, een gratis reisje naar u-wordt-zwart-gemaakt-in-de-tlt-en-de-televisie-land? :) xD In elk geval mis je een stem nu :D 21 apr 2009 16:14 (UTC) :::XD Greenday2 21 apr 2009 16:15 (UTC) ::::Breed lachen is meestal JA :D Je mag kiezen: Zwartgemaakt worden in de TLT, een alert in Vienna Uno of een boete van een miljoentje :D 21 apr 2009 16:17 (UTC) :::::Die eerste twee en een broodje kaas hesp graag ^^ Trouwens; ik ben eveneens journalist bij TLT :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 16:26 (UTC) Clints Aandelen Is er mss nog wat verkrijgbaar? :P 22 apr 2009 13:43 (UTC) Neen :P Straks heb ik geen aandelen meer :P Greenday2 22 apr 2009 14:11 (UTC) Muntegu Over Muntegu. Zoals ik het nu zie, is sjabloon:Kaart Muntegu slechts het linker gedeelte van Muntegu; misschien kun je net zo'n kaart maken voor het rechter gedeelte en die dan invoegen op Banlieu? 24 apr 2009 16:54 (UTC) :Volgens mij is dat Muntegu zelf? Alhoewel, je hebt wss gelijk; aangezien de Mountégue erdoor loopt... Greenday2 24 apr 2009 17:01 (UTC) Hoi :D Hai :D Wist je dat je nu ook websites kunt maken in Libertas? :P En trouwens, ik post zo nog een advertentie in je brievenbus :P 24 apr 2009 16:56 (UTC) Tijd voor een nieuwe ervaring Niks spammer, is gewoon een ad zoals bij de verkiezingen :D 25 apr 2009 13:27 (UTC) Groot GD, ff serieus, je overlegpagina wordt nu ERG groot.. hij werkt bijna niet meer in me browser. Ik raad je echt aan om hem te archiveren, desnoods halvering.. 25 apr 2009 13:43 (UTC) :Vind het wel wat hebben... Ik archiveer wel tot 2009... Greenday2 25 apr 2009 14:39 (UTC) techno shop Waarom heb je die verwijderd ? 26 apr 2009 13:38 (UTC) :Sumurai had iets gedaan waardoor de wijk vervormd was, ik heb techno teruggeplaatst hoor... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 13:39 (UTC) ::Ik moet echt eens beter op gaan letten, het spijt me 26 apr 2009 19:09 (UTC) Nog 4 min he... 26 apr 2009 13:56 (UTC) TLT Dat artikel van jou over de regering, is gewoon toch een dubbel artikel? In elk geval heb ik ze samengevogd ;) 26 apr 2009 14:23 (UTC) massaal verwijderen 2 Stop daar eens mee wil je? Je hebt niemand ingelicht op de OP en je zit hier wat te verwijderen. --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:33 (UTC) :Ok ok... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:34 (UTC) ::De toon is mss wat aanvallend, maar ik bedoel het niet zo :) Trouwens, nooit OP's verwijderen, ook al is het afgehandeld. Mensen kunnen vragen namelijk zo onnodig dubbel gaan maken en dat werkt frustrerend. --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:36 (UTC) :::ok ;) Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:37 (UTC) ::::Ik zie dat je jezelf al hebt gedeblokkeerd. Bedankt, dan hoef ik dat niet meer te doen :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:42 (UTC) :::::Moderator zijn heeft zo z'n voordelen :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:42 (UTC) ::::::Idd. Kan ik jou ook af en toe eens blokkeren ;) --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:48 (UTC) :::::::En ik jou eens :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:49 (UTC) En ik JULLIE BEIDEN :P (btw, Greenday, oude pagina's van gebruikers die nooit meer zijn opgedoken is geen reden -- bv. met Plank, is juist beter, nog een bedrijf in Libertas) 26 apr 2009 17:50 (UTC) :Als je een bericht op z'n OP zet en dan een weekje geduld hebt en 'ie heeft niet gereazjeerd, mag je 'm wegdoen. --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:52 (UTC) ::Een weekje geluld? Aléé; da's vriendelijk van u ^^ Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:54 (UTC) :::Een weekje geluld? GD2 lult toch al het hele jaar? 26 apr 2009 17:54 (UTC) ::::Iemand moet het doen... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:56 (UTC) :::::Klotetaal dat Nederlands :P e waekske wachting natuurlijk :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:57 (UTC) ::::::Een weekske wachten :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:58 (UTC) :::::::Nee :P een weekske geduld :D --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:01 (UTC) :::::::WÆR GEFAALD! 26 apr 2009 18:02 (UTC) ::::::::Dat was ook Limburgs ;) Dat is veel lastiger dan Aeres.. Begin maar alvast met de 5 naamvallen :D --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:07 (UTC) :::::::::De en het in het Limburgs :P Even oefenen.. --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:08 (UTC) ::::::::::Wacht, sprak ik Limburgs? OMG :o 26 apr 2009 18:08 (UTC) :::::::::::Nee, ik sprak het :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:10 (UTC) ::Met al dat limburgs ga ik straks vloeiend 1337 spreken hoor... 26 apr 2009 20:13 (UTC) ::: Hoe wil je de accenten in Leet doen dan? Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 06:52 (UTC) Conflict? Ik zou graag willen weten waar je het over hebt (zie conflictmelding op KinderWiki, die immers door Sumurai is gesloten). Ik denk dat je het hoogstwaarschijnlijk hebt over onze IRC-conversation, paar uur geleden, aangezien ik op KinderWiki en jij op KinderWiki niets vervelend hebben gedaan. Waarschijnlijk over de grappen, he? Oke, sommige waren nogal grof (van jou en OWTB ook, maargoed), maar hou dan wel in je gedachten dat het een grap is he. Als je er niet tegen kan, dan zeg je het. En ik ben ook gestopt nadat je het hebt gezegd. Wat je daaraan een conflict noemt snap ik niet echt, en al helemaal niet om het via KinderWiki uit te vechten. Maargoed, we kunnen het niet terugdraaien ;) Ik wil heus mijn excuses aanbieden als jij dat ook wil doen ;) (svp niet ontkennen dat je niks hebt gezegd hoor...) Hopen op een verdere goede samenwerking. Groeten, 26 apr 2009 22:03 (UTC) :Jaja; sorry... :s Greenday2 27 apr 2009 10:08 (UTC) ::Sjemig, eerst wil je bemiddeling, nu reageer je zo -_- 27 apr 2009 10:54 (UTC) Huisjes Wanneer ik me goed herinner mag slechts de president over 3 huizen beschikken, dus! Lars Washington 27 apr 2009 08:12 (UTC) : Dat was vroeger de regel, maar nu mag een burger dat ook, volgens mij. Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 08:15 (UTC) :: Nou; een president krijgt er 4; een minister 3 ;) Greenday2 27 apr 2009 10:08 (UTC) :::Volgensmij niet hoor? Maar waarom is mij dat dan nooit verteld? :P 27 apr 2009 10:54 (UTC) ::::Heb het afgelopen week nog ergens gelezen, ben vergeten waar :s Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:37 (UTC) U doet uiterzeer grof. Dat ik kan niet heel goed tolereren. Zorg ik belangstellend woord. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:34 (UTC) :Anfii, GD2 doet niets grof, jij weet gewoon niet wat grof is.. 27 apr 2009 17:36 (UTC) ::Wat doe ik grof Anfii? Greenday2 27 apr 2009 17:36 (UTC) :::U behandelt mij niet goed. Als eerste zegt u dat ik het niet goed versta. Ik doe het wel en nu er woord gezegd dat mijn Nederlands zeer slecht is. Ik zie niet goed waarom. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::::U verstaat het ook niet goed en u kan ook niet goed Nederlands.. 27 apr 2009 17:40 (UTC) :::::Ik zie dat u mij uitscheldt. Ik zie dat niet goed is. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:41 (UTC) :::::Nou; Nederlands is best een moeilijke taal hoor ;) Greenday2 27 apr 2009 17:41 (UTC) ::::::Ik zie. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:42 (UTC) IRC Bedoel je die link die SPQRobin plaatste ? Ik weet helemaal niet hoe dit gaat en zal er dus ook niet aan beginnen. Srry Lars Washington 29 apr 2009 15:30 (UTC) :Eigenlijk is het best makkelijk hoor ;) Je gaat naar mibbit en vult #Wikistad in ;) Dan ben je er al... Wees gerust; als het mij al lukt; kan het niet moeilijk zijn ;) Greenday2 29 apr 2009 15:32 (UTC) ::Ja, maar wat moèt ik daar? Kunnen jullie hier niet gewoon effe alles bijpraten? Lars Washington 29 apr 2009 15:34 (UTC) :::Nou; ok... :P Ben je van plan om te stemmen op een president? (neen; ik wil je niet overtuigen op mij te stemmen; ik wil gewoon even kijken wat ik nog kan verwachten van stemmen ;-)) Greenday2 29 apr 2009 15:35 (UTC) Muntegu-Aéroport Mag ik het grondplan maken van de luchthaven? (pleeeaase :-) ) 29 apr 2009 16:03 (UTC) :Tuurlijk :P Greenday2 29 apr 2009 16:04 (UTC) Muntegu Cycling Team Wil jij die onderhouden? 30 apr 2009 06:34 (UTC) :Nou; ik heb al 2 wielerteams :P Greenday2 30 apr 2009 10:16 (UTC) Muziekfestival Hi GD2 - ik zag dat je begon met Rock Muntegu, dit heeft me laten denken aan een ouder plan (Nee, niet het vredesding): ik zou samen met de burgemeester van Newport in Newport EN Civitas een groots muziekevenement organiseren. Alleen.. zoals je weet is dhr. Coltrane (burg. van Newport) inactief en is het er nooit meer van gekomen. Mss kunnen we het met Muntegu doen? Muntegu ligt dan wel nogal ver van Civitas vanaf, maar toch - daar is wel een goede oplossing voor. 30 apr 2009 17:32 (UTC) :Zie mijn OP 30 apr 2009 17:34 (UTC) Projectgroep Je zat in een projectgroep, weet je nog; Misschien moet je eens op die site komen; Daarnaast om half negen, vandaag, een discussie over de verschillende punten (op de PG-site lees je wel waarover). 3 mei 2009 15:35 (UTC) :Zie z'n OP op wikikids. --OoWeThBe 3 mei 2009 15:45 (UTC) ::Hij was 3 dagen weg hoor. 3 mei 2009 16:01 (UTC) Zie Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure van regeringsleden, aanvraag 5 aub. --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 08:32 (UTC) Newport Beste voorzitter, Zoals reeds bekend is, heeft u een huisje nodig om in de gemeenteraad te kunnen zetelen. Helaas heeft u dat huisje een tijdje geleden opgegeven. Ik wil u alsnog vragen om weer in Newport te gaan wonen :p (straks zal er wel wat meer te doen zijn, let maar op...). Anders zou u uw taak niet goed kunnen uitvoeren. Zo'n mooie baan laat je toch niet zomaar zitten? :P Ondertekend, --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 08:58 (UTC) :Als gemeenteraadslid zal ik je moeten vragen om hiernaar te moeten kijken. --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:02 (UTC) Welkom terug! (bedankt ;)) --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:07 (UTC) :Graag gedaan ;) Greenday2 4 mei 2009 14:08 (UTC) Secessie Dag president (ofzo) in spe Zoals je wel gezien hebt hebben Newport en het oosten van Libertas zich afgescheurd. Nu vroeg ik mij af hoe u daarop zou reageren, als President. Vallen we die gebieden binnen, beginnen we een dialoog of laten we ze doen? Gaat Libertas verder zonder hen of ben ik vrij een mini-staatsgreepje te plegen in mijn gebieden? Gewoon, uit curiositeit :) 5 mei 2009 16:00 (UTC) :Een gesprek aangaan lijkt me de beste optie, desnoods met de harde hand ;) Draaien ze dan niet bij, dan komt alles wel weer tesamen als het beu zijn... Greenday2 5 mei 2009 16:03 (UTC) Volgens mij is dit trouwens de zoveelste korte bevlieging; die waaien vaak vanzelf over ;) Greenday2 5 mei 2009 16:03 (UTC) :Je bent je stem kwijt. --OoWeThBe 5 mei 2009 16:04 (UTC) ::Klein probleempje; hoe kan ik een stem kwijtraken die ik niet heb? Greenday2 5 mei 2009 16:06 (UTC) :::Die van bucurestean ;) --OoWeThBe 5 mei 2009 16:06 (UTC) ::::Greenday had beter weer eens gezwegen... Nuja... Greenday2 5 mei 2009 16:07 (UTC) :::::Hup Mark! :D --OoWeThBe 5 mei 2009 16:08 (UTC) IRC? --Salutare, Bucureştean 5 mei 2009 17:22 (UTC) Zie Newport Gemeentehuis --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 10:29 (UTC) :Jajaja... :p IRC? --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 10:48 (UTC) Brief aan de President Geachte Burger van Newport en President van Libertas, Laat ik ten eerste duidelijk maken dat u, als persoon zijnde, de Newportse Republiek officieel heeft erkend door de Newportse Grondwet goed te keuren. Daar staat zelfs letterlijk in dat Newport een onafhankelijke soevereine staat is. U ging er mee akkoord. Moge het duidelijk zijn dat Newport nu dan ook onafhankelijk verder gaat; 80% van de gemeenteraadsleden (inwoners kunnen niet stemmen in het gemeentehuis) ging ermee akkoord (de overige 20% stemde niet). Uit uw stemming zal echter alleen blijken hoe de Libertaanse burgers tegenover Newport en Nýttfrón staan. Het zal geen verandering maken voor de onafhankelijkheid Newport: u heeft de nieuwe Republiek al erkend, diens gemeenteraadsleden ook en de Grondwet is al aangenomen. Het zal alleen de relaties verslechteren met het buurland. Ik hoop dat u uw stemming herziet en dat u hieruit een nieuwe conclusie trekt. Interim-burgemeester/Interim-premier van Newport. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 13:24 (UTC) :Deze stemming is vooral om te voorkomen dat er nog staten onafhankelijk worden... In de grondwet van Libertas staat trouwens letterlijk hetzelfde ;) Ik heb niks tegen N en N maar ik wil wél voorkomen dat er nog gebieden onafhankelijk worden, omdat dit naar mijn mening niet goed KAN zijn voor Libertas ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 14:03 (UTC) ::Dan zou ik u graag willen vragen om de tekst van de stemming te veranderen en verduidelijken en er letterlijk bijzet dat dit niet over Newport en Nýttfrón gaat. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:05 (UTC) Zeggeh, zou graag je reden willen hebben (voor een compromis, :p) waarom je tegenstemde in het Huis van de Raad. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:53 (UTC) Nieuwputten Je hebt niets aan een natuurgebied als het tussen twee snelwegen komt te liggen. En de weg óók nog verplaatsen wordt te duur. Zorg maar eerst dat je je ruïneland heropgebouwd krijgt :P --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 14:55 (UTC) :Nou; Nieuwputten is toch geannuleerd; het natuurpark komt dan maar ergens anders ;) Nieuwputten was toch een bouwwerf ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 14:57 (UTC) ::Ik bombardeer de UWV of hoe het ook heet plat en iedereen vergaat van brandwonden, geen ziekenhuis voor behandeling. Lekker ben je voor je onderdanen zeg.. --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:00 (UTC) :::Er is wel een ziekenhuis :P Greenday2 7 mei 2009 15:00 (UTC) ::::VUW dan, die heb ik toch net platgebombardeerd... Nýttfrón accepteert geen patiënten :P --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:04 (UTC) ::::Er volgt al een artikel in de Newport Times. Wat is de president toch goed bezig, tsk tsk :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:04 (UTC) :::::Van mijn VUW blijf je af ja 7 mei 2009 15:06 (UTC) Opdracht nationale parken Geachte Heer President Zoals u kan merken, heb ik Darwin Nationaal Park aangewezen als nationaal park. Ik heb voor dit uitzonderlijke natuurgebied gekozen omdat het bescherming nodig heeft, in een regio zonder veel beschermde natuurgebieden ligt, en veel potentie heeft. Ik heb onze goed vriend Lars Washington gevraagd het artikeltje nog uit te breiden indien hij tijd vindt. Ondertussen ben ik de Nationale Bossen- en Parkendienst aan het updaten, en de nationale parken van Libertas aan het vernieuwen. Zo is het Silva Sub Nationaal Park vernieuwd en is het California Pine Forest Nationaal Park ook als NP erkend. Mijn werk is nog niet voltooid, en ik hoop het zo snel mogelijk af te krijgen. Ik hoop van harte dat Meneer de President tevreden is om deze werken en deze opdracht als voltooid aanziet. Hartelijke groeten 7 mei 2009 15:34 (UTC) :Ik ben heel tevreden, bedankt ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 15:47 (UTC) ::Wat gebeurt er trouwens met de functies die ik nu als interim bekleed? Worden er daarvoor verkiezingen gehouden, en wanneer? Ik stel voor: zo snel mogelijk. 7 mei 2009 16:42 (UTC) :::Ok; ik begin al :P Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:43 (UTC) ::::Goed :) 7 mei 2009 16:45 (UTC) You may vote: Huis van de Raad. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:38 (UTC) Reminder Overleg:LP-Music 8 mei 2009 15:46 (UTC) Verkiezingen Newport 2009 [[Afbeelding:Verkiezingen Newport.png|400px|left|thumb|''Stem wijs, stem met uw hart!]] '''Beste inwoner van Newport, dit is uw kans!' Grijp die dan ook! De kans om een rechtvaardiger, groener en gelukkiger Newport te maken ligt bij u! Stel u nu kandidaat, of ga ten minste naar de stembus! De verkiezingen worden gehouden op Forum:Verkiezingen Newport tussen 12:00 uur zondag 17 mei en 12:00 uur zondag 24 mei. Zie je dan! --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:42 (UTC) Interview door Newport Times Ten eerste gefeliciteerd voor uw kandidatuur! We willen voor onze lezer duidelijk maken wat uw plannen zijn. Daarom zouden we graag willen dat u de volgende vragen zou beantwoorden. Alvast bedankt! # Hoe staat u tegenover de onafhankelijkheid van de Newporters? # Hoe vindt u dat we met Libertas zouden moeten handelen (politiek gezien)? ## Zouden we een internationale Wiki-unie met hen moeten vormen? # Wat denkt u over de cultuur in Newport? (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over de natuur in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over de politiek in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over het toerisme in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over de Newportse economie? (Hoe te verbeteren) # Hoe denkt u over de veiligheid van de Newporter (qua politiebescherming, brandweer, ziekenhuizen, etc) # Newport zit binnen een bepaalde tijd vol (9 van de 13 huizen zijn al bezet). Als er een lijst zou zijn voor nieuwe aanvragen voor een huis in Newport, hoe zou u dan denken over de inactieve inwoners in Newport? # Verder nog iets toe te voegen? :P I'd be graceful if you want to do this for me :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:57 (UTC) #Ik vind dat Newport onafhankelijk mag zijn, zolang Newport's onafhankelijkheid gebruikt wordt, dwz dat het 1. actief moet zijn en 2. moet blijven groeien. Nu moet ik weg, de rest beantwoordt ik straks/morgen wel :P Greenday2 9 mei 2009 16:32 (UTC) :OK. Nog een extra vraagje: "Wat wilt u zeggen met 'moet blijven groeien'?" :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 16:36 (UTC) ::Hier al de rest van de vlakken: #Beantwoord #Dit zal zichzelf uitwijzen, wel ben ik van mening dat de grenzen open moeten, een handelsverdrag, een vredesverdrag en een samenwerking nodig zijn om een goeie band te creëren. ##Ik weet niet of dit zoveel zin heeft, maar het is natuurlijk een mogelijkheid #De Newportse cultuur is zéér aangenaam (red. Bierfeesten) en uniek op deze site. Ik zie niet echt in hoe het verbeterd kan worden, tenzij een uitwerking van de andere feesten, een tradionele feestdans, een eigen taal (dialect?),... #In vergelijking met andere landen, is de ongerepte natuur in Newport ongezien, deze factor moet uitgespeeld worden. (uitbreiding van artikel Newport Park) #Het politieke systeem is goed, er moeten geen ministers of dergelijke komen, daar is (voorlopig) te weinig volk voor. #Newport kan een toeristisch trekpunt worden met het natuurpark, de schone stranden, de rust, de authentieke gebouwen, de grote haven,... Er zijn geen tot weinig overnachtingsplaatsen/eetgelegenheden/hotels/winkels... Wanneer Newport dit wél (genoeg) heeft, zal het een toeristische goudmijn worden. #Is die er dan? :P 3 winkels is niet bepaald iets om trots te zijn, maar Companies Place en Victoria op loopafstand zijn, weet ik niet of dit nodig is. Wel is, nu Newport nog overzichtelijk is, het moment om een KvK op te richten. In dat opzicht kan het systeem wél werken als het énkel Newportse bedrijven zijn die erin komen te staan. #Het systeem is nog te jong om daar al iets over te zeggen (met andere woorden: de pagina daarover is nog niet eens af :P) #Als er écht pleknood komt, vind ik wel dat inactieve bewoners moeten wijken voor actieve. #Ja, ik heb er nog iets aan toe te voegen: Sinds wanneer word ik door jou aangesproken met u? :P Groeten, Greenday2 9 mei 2009 17:11 (UTC) Geachte President Ik ben zwaar teleurgesteld in uw aangekondigde kandidatuur voor het presidentschap van Newport. Niet alleen tolereert u secessie, u steunt het ook en wilt er zelfs persoonlijk voordeel uithalen?? Nouja, ik volg niet helemaal en vind dat dit de naam van Libertas geen goed doet... 9 mei 2009 17:28 (UTC) :Ik wil hier geen voordeel mee halen, en ja ik steun het, omdat ik Newport wel zie groeien (zoals jij enkele dagen geleden zei). Zolang Newport en Nyttfron actief blijven, heb ik er niks op tegen, zodra één of beide projecten compleet vastliggen, is het nog steeds mogelijk om deze gebieden weer bij Libertas te voegen. Trouwens, als je tegen secessie bent, waarom stem jehier dan tegen het verbieden van nog meer onafhankelijke landen? Greenday2 9 mei 2009 17:32 (UTC) ::Ik ben niet tegen de secessie. Maar zeg nu eens eerlijk: president van beide landen?? Njah. 't Is jouw keuze en de beslissing van de Newporters, maar ik ben wel wat teleurgesteld. Dat is secessie in de hand werken, en sowieso je presidentschap in één van beide landen wat verwaarlozen... 9 mei 2009 17:35 (UTC) :::Ik denk dat dat niet hoeft. Jij was toch ook Koning van Lovia en Vicepresident van Libertas in de tussentijd? Ik toch ook Vicepresident van Adlibita en Eerste Minister van Libertas? --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 17:35 (UTC) ::::Neen, daar ben ik het niet mee eens, ik heb nog tijd genoeg om m'n aandacht over beide landen te verdelen, Libertas zal sowieso meer werk vergen, Newport is niet zo groot ;) Greenday2 9 mei 2009 17:39 (UTC) :::(na bwc) Ja (en op zich was dat ook niet ideaal). Wat het hier wat lastiger maakt, is dat ze naast elkaar, op dezelfde wiki liggen en dat het ene zich net van het andere heeft afgesplitst. Nouja, ik vind het wat raar, maar zoals ik zei: het is de keuze van Newport :) 9 mei 2009 17:40 (UTC) :::: Nou, als ik écht merk dat ik niet meer objectief kan oordelen, zal ik eerlijk genoeg zijn tegenover mezelf om één van beide (en wss is dat Newport...) functies op te geven ;) Greenday2 9 mei 2009 17:43 (UTC) ::::bwc)Ach ja, bekijk het zo: jij hebt ook wensen om Esdoornheuvels af te splitsen (mogelijk); dan word jij daar wrs ook de baas van, terwijl je je kandidaat stelt voor een plek in de Libertaanse regering. Don't forget that's just a game. Anders was er ook allang een bloedige oorlog geweest om het belangrijke (ehem) Newport. --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 17:44 (UTC) :::::Ja, 's waar. (btw: die plannen waren al opgeborgen hoor ^^) 9 mei 2009 17:46 (UTC) ::::::Ah, fijn dat te horen :) Greenday2 9 mei 2009 17:49 (UTC) Reminder (2) Overleg:Uitgeverij Esdoorntje, 10 mei 2009 09:14 (UTC) :Ok Greenday2 10 mei 2009 09:46 (UTC) Veiling Misschien moeten Tahrim's bedrijven, zoals Libertas Live Company, geveild worden omdat Tahrim er nu niet meer is en er niet meer aan zal werken. --Salutare, Bucureştean 10 mei 2009 20:34 (UTC) Je wou iets 'unieks' hebben voor je boek: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Ciobaneasca --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 12:22 (UTC) :Nee, bedankt, dan eis ik ze terug: ik zei nog dat ik binnenkort terugkwam. 213.10.27.88 11 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) SIKY Waarom haal jij een deel van mijn werk weg? Dat ik vertrokken ben betekent niet dat mijn werk weggehaald mag worden.. 213.10.27.88 11 mei 2009 15:20 (UTC) :Tss... Greenday2 11 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) ::Hoezo tss? 213.10.27.88 11 mei 2009 15:22 (UTC) :::Als je stopt, is dat mijn goed recht... Greenday2 11 mei 2009 15:22 (UTC) ::::Onzin.. 213.10.27.88 11 mei 2009 15:24 (UTC) Ehm, vraagje Mág je je wel kandidaat stellen voor Esdoornheuvels, terwijl je er niet eens in woont? Volgensmij was het een verplichting (zoek t wel ff op) --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 08:10 (UTC) :Klopt :) Btw: je bent al gouverneur van Wikistad, nee? 12 mei 2009 15:37 (UTC) ::Greenday wel, maar ook daar gaan verkiezingen voor gehouden worden (tegelijkertijd met de provinciale...) --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 15:40 (UTC) :::Azo :) Wanneer beginnen die? 12 mei 2009 15:43 (UTC) ::::De provinciale? Kijk maar op de pagina, was nl. nogal onduidelijk. --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 15:46 (UTC) Timo Jij kent mijn klein (welja, hij is verdorie groter dan mij :|) broer wel hé, Alexander? Hoe goed ken je die eigenlijk? (gewoon uit curiositeit) Ik heb me daarnet eens bij hem geïnformeerd of hij jou kende. Lol. Behalve je klas/studierichting en het gegeven dat je blijkbaar niet groot bent, wist hij niet veel meer te zeggen xD 12 mei 2009 16:56 (UTC) :Whaha :P Nou, zo goed ken ik hem niet hoor :P Weet dat ie een grote mond heeft (lees: zéér grote mond) en dat ie nogal lang is :p Greenday2 12 mei 2009 16:58 (UTC) ::Ja, klopt . Zeer grote mond, en lang en blond! Je hebt ADHD, heb ik vernomen? Klopt dat? Nja, ik ben nogal vertrouwd met ADHD, mijn andere broer (die van 20) heeft het ook. 12 mei 2009 17:00 (UTC) :::Nou, heb het niet zo erg hoor... :) De meeste mensen geloven het niet als ik het zeg :P Greenday2 12 mei 2009 17:03 (UTC) ::::Welja, je ziet dat vaak niet :D Er zijn er die zeggen dat Alexander en ik ADHD hebben, en niet onze oudere broer xD Onzin natuurlijk. 12 mei 2009 17:05 (UTC) :::::Van Alexander zou ik het soms nog geloven XD Verder weet ik ook nog dat ie niet bijster snel loopt :P Greenday2 12 mei 2009 17:12 (UTC) ::::::Haha, klopt ^^ De tamzak! 12 mei 2009 17:18 (UTC) :::::::XD Greenday2 12 mei 2009 17:19 (UTC)